Kite
Kaito is a hunter who was trained by Ging Freecss. He is the first character shown in the manga. Meeting Gon When Gon was 9 he was attacked by a bear-fox mother with its cub. Kaito saved Gon by killing the mother then hits Gon for making him kill it saying that even animals know to run from the bear-fox's territory. He then tries to kill the cub claiming it will grow up hating humans and will therefore be a danger to them. However Gon stops Kaito before he can kill it by protecting the cub saying that he will raise it. He then asks if Gon's father is called Ging. When Gon says he was Kaito informs him that his father did not die in an accident like he was told by Aunt Mito but that Ging is a hunter and Kaito's trainer. He leaves Gon Ging's hunter card then leaves to find Ging as a final testing claiming that it is the most diffcult hunt in the world.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Chimera Ant Arc After Gon completes Greed Island he uses accommpany to try to find his dad. However because Ging didn't want to meet him in from of a crowd he is sent to Kaito instead.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Kaito is on an expedition to find new species of animal. He is leading a team of seven young would-be Hunters named Banana Kavaro, Lin Koshi, Monta Yuras, Podungo Lapoy, Spinner Clow, and Stick Dinner. Another team finds an arm that belongs to the Chimera Ant's Queen washed up on the shore and Kaito's group sets out to find what it came from. He reasons that the animal probably ended up in the NGL and enters with Gon and Killua. They recieve a message from Ponzu who was already in the NGL with Pokkle. They go to help and are attacked by a Chimera Ant which Gon and Killua defeat. The three of then go into the factory that makes the drug 'D' and are attacked again by more ants. He, Gon and Killua kill the ants and then become the target of the Hauga devision. He uses he scythe to defeat the devision in one blow with a scythe(except the two ants Gon and Killua killed). Next the group is attacked by Neferpitou who quickly cuts of Kaito's arm before he can defend himself. Killua retreats taking Gon with him claiming that they will only get in Kaito's way if they stay. Kaito is killed by Neferpitou but revived and turned to a training dummy to train the new ants to fight. He is captured by Knuckle and Shoot and brought before Gon. After taking some blows from Kaito, Gon hugs him and vows to get Neferpitou so he can save him. Nen Ability Mad Clown: Crazy SlotsHunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 A random roulette with numbers listed from one to nine appears rolling in the form of a pierrot; once the number is chosen the corresponding weapon appears. Number 2: A roulette scythe. The special attack is named "Silent Waltz: Grim Reaper's Dance".Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 Number 3: A roulette staff.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Number 4: A rifle.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 Only a few weapons have been currently shown, and it seems as long as Kaito has not used the materialized weapon in a particular way, it will not disappear. The clown on the Crazy Slots can also talk and comment on Kaito's actions and mood. References Category:Characters Category:Hunter